Untold Truths
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Morgan-centric. Morgan finds out that his cousin, one he hadn't spoke to in a long time is in a coma. He then brings her to live with him in Quantico where he learns the truth of why she was in the coma. Warnings: Graphicness and abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here's my newest story that is completely Morgan-centric.**

**Max: No slash?**

**Me: Nope not this time sorry.**

**Max: You suck.**

**Me: Anyway. I really hope you all will enjoy this story**

**Summary: Morgan-centric. Morgan finds out that his cousin, one he hadn't spoke to in a long time is in a coma. He then brings her to live with him in Quantico where he learns the truth of why she was in the coma. There is also untold secrets of Morgan's that the team learns.**

**Rating: M for graphic flashbacks and mentions of abuse  
**

**Chapter Word Count (CWC): 751**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Derek pulled himself into the bullpen early Wednesday morning. He felt like crap and knew he probably looked like it too, no matter how much he tried to make himself look presentable. He sighed; it had been a long time since he had had nightmares all night preventing him from sleeping.

"Morning, Morgan," Reid greeted brightly as he headed into the break room.

"Morning, Pretty Boy," Morgan said as he got his coffee and headed to his desk.

"You look like shit. Late night?" Prentiss asked in lieu of a greeting.

Morgan just grunted as he picked up a file. Prentiss shook her head and went back to her own file. Morgan sighed as he signed off on the file and picked up another one. He was well into his third file when his desk phone rang.

"Morgan," he said picking it up and listened for a minute before frowning. "Whoa, mama, slow down. Why are you calling me at work?"

"_Derek, its Toni. She's in the hospital in a coma," _Fran said.

"What?! What the hell happened?" he asked ignoring the looks he got from Prentiss and Reid.

"_I don't know. Barbara asked me to meet her at the hospital and this is what I found when I got here. I'm sorry for calling you at work, but I knew you'd want to know."_

Morgan sighed, "Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can," he said before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

Morgan ignored him as he headed toward Hotch's office and knocked on the open door.

"Hotch."

Hotch looked up, "Morgan, come in."

Morgan stepped into the office, "Hotch, I need to take a couple weeks off. My mother called and there' been a family emergency and I really need to head home to Chicago."

Hotch nodded, "Of course. I'll take care of everything."

Morgan nodded, "Thanks. I'll explain when I get back."

Hotch nodded and Morgan headed back to his desk and began to clear it to go home. Both Prentiss and Reid looked up.

"What's going on?" Reid asked again.

"Family emergency," Morgan replied before picking up his bag and heading out of the bullpen.

As he headed home Derek shook his head and sighed. He hadn't heard from Toni since she went off to college. The last time they had seen each other was just as she was leaving to go to college. He remembered how he had tried to convince her to go to college in Quantico, but she refused and decided to go to college close to home. This was just before he started working at the BAU two years ago. He hadn't heard from her since then. He remembered a few months prior when he tried to call her and he found her cellphone was off.

He sighed again as he entered his apartment and was greeted by Clooney.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Derek ended up booking the next available flight which wasn't until Thursday at 11am causing him to get to Chicago by the afternoon. He rented a car and headed straight for the hospital. He found his cousin's room and opened the door. His gut clenched at the sight of his baby cousin. Bruises covered her face, she had a black eye, her right arm was in a sling, her left leg was in a cast and there were probably more he didn't know about.

"Derek?"

Derek turned to face his mother and aunt. They both stood and hugged him.

"What happened?" he asked.

Barbara shook her head, "I don't know. I got a call last week from a nurse telling me my daughter was here."

Derek frowned, "She's been here a week and no one told me?"

"We thought it best to wait and find out what happened before calling you," Barbara explained.

Derek narrowed his eyes at his aunt and shook his head.

"Besides," Fran spoke, "We weren't sure if you were on a case or not."

"Still should've called me," Derek muttered before he sighed and walked over to his cousin. "Baby, its Derek, please wake up for me. I need my girl."

There was no response. Derek looked at his mother and aunt, "Why don't you guys go home and get some sleep?"

Fran nodded and led Barbara out of the room. Derek waited until the door shut behind them to turn back to the bed and pulled up a chair and sat it next to the bed.

"Toni, what happened to you?"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very impressed by the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter and how many people told me they were already hooked or intrigued. This makes me feel really good. I hope you will enjoy the second chapter just as much as the first.**

**CWC: 1,437**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Baby, I know you're worried but you need to sleep," Fran said.

Derek sighed. It has been two weeks since he had gotten to Chicago and seen his baby cousin in the coma. Two weeks of constant visits where he would talk to her and encourage her to wake up, but still received no response. The doctors said that she might never wake up and he wanted her to prove them wrong.

"I can't mama," he said sitting on the couch.

Derek sighed again. Fran frowned. She knew her son had a hard time sleeping and it started again last week. She could hear him at night working out in his room until he probably passed out from sheer exhaustion.

"Have you seen a doctor?" she asked frowning lightly.

Desiree chuckled, "What's the matter? You're job turning you into an insomniac or something?"

Derek growled and before she knew it, Desiree was pinned against the wall, "I'm not an insomniac," he gritted.

Desiree looked at her brother in shock. Fran sighed, "Derek, let Desi go. Have you seen a doctor?" she reiterated.

Derek released Desiree, who still stared at Derek in shock, and shook his head, "I did. They said all they could do was prescribe me sleeping pills and I refuse."

Just then the phone rang and Fran answered it talking briefly before hanging up and looking at her children.

"That was Barbara. She said that Toni's awake."

They nodded and the four of them headed to the hospital. They found Barbara and Wendell, Toni's stepfather, sitting by the bed talking softly to her. Wendell looked up and smiled, going over to them.

"Derek, long time no see, how's work treating you?"

"Fine," Derek shrugged he said heading over to the bed.

Wendell frowned but let them see Toni. The women rushed over and fussed over her and Derek stayed back for a minute until Toni spotted Derek and held her good arm out to him. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Baby."

"De," she whispered.

"Shh, don't talk honey," he said softly.

For some reason unknown to any of them, Toni burst into tears. Barbara tried to console her daughter but couldn't and Derek noticed how Toni flinched away from Wendell. Derek sighed and decided to take over. He moved closer to Toni and put a hand on her arm.

"Baby, hey, it's okay," he said before moving completely on the bed and enveloped her in his arms carefully, "I'm here, shh. You're okay."

It took a minute, but Toni's cries eventually subsided. Barbara looked at Derek. She knew Toni and Derek had been close, but she never knew how close. No one did.

"So when will she be free to go?" Sarah asked.

"Her doctor said tomorrow," Wendell replied.

Derek's phone rang and he briefly glanced at the caller ID and saw Penelope's name. He sighed. He knew she wanted to know what was going on and when he'd be home. Derek shook his head and ignored the call. His main focus was his cousin. The group stayed around most of the day talking with her, feeding her and just hanging around. The entire time Derek could tell something was bothering Toni but he didn't know what. He had his suspicions about some things, like when that guy came to the hospital but Toni refused to see him.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Derek found the chance to finally talk to his cousin a few days after her release from the hospital when he decided to take her out for lunch. He opened the car door and helped her out and watched her hobble using the crutches.

"Getting pretty good on those crutches, Baby," he grinned.

He helped her inside the restaurant and to the table where he pulled out the chair for her. Toni smiled her first genuine smile since her release, "Thanks."

It had been hell all over again at home and as much as she wanted to talk to Derek, she didn't want to bring his mood down. Their waiter came and they ordered.

Derek eyed her and grinned, "So, I have an idea I'd like to share," he said.

Toni opened her mouth to answer but just then the waiter returned with their drinks. Toni took a sip of her lemonade, "Okay."

"How would you like to come live with me in Virginia?" he asked sipping his Pepsi watching her reaction.

Toni stared at Derek with her mouth opened wide, "Are you serious?"

The waitress brought their food and when he had left Derek nodded, "Very. I mean why not? It's clear you don't like being here, so let's change. Come with me to Virginia."

Toni put her head down and blinked back tears, "Derek…"

Derek shook his head, "Baby, this isn't the time or place to talk about what happened to you. Just come with me to Virginia."

Toni took a bite of food, swallowed, and looked down again, "I don't wanna be a burden. I know you have a stressful job."

Derek shook his head, "You won't be. The only issue is your school."

"I dropped out," Toni said quietly.

"Toni," Derek groaned. "Why?"

"Didn't like it," she mumbled.

Derek sighed. He knew it was more than that but like he said he wouldn't push, "Fine, we'll get you into a better one."

"Promise, Tiger?"

Derek nodded, "Promise, Baby."

Toni smiled, "Okay. Let's do it."

Derek smiled. After that they finished their lunch and talked about the things that had been going on since they saw each other last. Toni, of course left some things out.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

After Derek took Toni to lunch, he brought her back to his mother's place and asked his aunt Barbara to meet them there. He told his family about his plans of having Toni live with him in Quantico. Fran thought it was a nice idea. It took some convincing, but eventually Barbara gave in and agreed. They stayed a few extra days to let Toni pack up her belongings that she wanted to take and whatever couldn't fit her mother said she'd ship to her.

That Thursday, Derek was finally on his way home and his cousin was right next to him. He knew there wa going to be a slew of questions from Penelope when she picked them up from the airport, and more waiting for him when he went into the office.

"Tiger?"

"Hm?" Derek asked looking over at his cousin.

"When's the last time you slept?" Toni asked.

"I started being able to sleep again two nights ago," he replied.

Toni shook her head, "And doctors told you nothing right?"

Derek nodded. Once the plane landed, they exited and Derek headed over to the baggage area to claim their bags and they headed out to meet Penelope.

"There you are my delectable God of Thunder," Penelope said heading toward them. "Who's this?"

"Penelope, this is my cousin Toni. Toni, this is Penelope, my co-worker and good friend."

Toni nodded and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Penelope smiled, "Likewise," she said leading them to Esther, her car.

She dropped them off at Derek's apartment telling him that Clooney missed him and that he had a lot of explaining to do in the morning. Derek helped Toni into his apartment and almost got run down by Clooney. After getting him settled and giving Toni a tour of the apartment, he helped her get situated in the guest bedroom and called both his mother and aunt to let them know they were home.

"You hungry?" Derek asked as they sat on the couch.

Toni shook her head and snuggled up to Derek the best way her casted arm and leg would allow. Derek wanted to ask her about what happened, but knew it wasn't the right time.

"You okay with staying in the apartment by yourself tomorrow or you wanna come with me?"

Toni shrugged, "I'll be okay I guess. You won't be long right?"

Derek shook his head, "If we don't have a case, then I'll be home around five."

Toni nodded, "Okay."

Eventually Derek made them something to eat and after cleaning up, they sat on the couch watching some chick-flick movie that Toni had chosen. Once it was bedtime, Derek unembarrassingly helped her into her night clothes. He bid her good night and headed to his bedroom. He lay in bed thinking about Toni and how happy and worried he was that she was here. He tried not to stress too much about it as he really didn't wanna have a panic attack.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize with taking so long to update. Last month was our fasting month and we just finished a few days ago. Between fasting and the heat we had had it was really hard to update. I hope you all can forgive me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is a very important one.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Derek woke Toni around 7:30 to tell her he was leaving and to see if she had changed her mind.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Go to work Tiger."

Derek kissed her forehead, "I won't be long. I put both my number in your phone last night in case you need anything."

Toni nodded, "Love you, Tiger."

"Love you too, Baby."

Derek grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out. As soon as Derek left, Toni hobbled to the door and locked it before glancing at Clooney who was asleep on the rug.

"Guess it's just us boy. I know I'm taking over your space but in time you'll get used to me being here."

Clooney opened one eye and looked at Toni before closing his eye again causing Toni to laugh.

"Alright, I can take a hint."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Morgan headed into the office only to get run over by Garcia.

"Three week you were gone! And who is that girl you brought with you? I want answers Derek Morgan," Garcia said.

"And you'll get them mama, just as soon as I talk to Hotch," Morgan chuckled softly.

Garcia huffed but let him go. Morgan headed to Hotch's office and knocked on the open door before stepping inside.

"Morgan, welcome back. We were getting a bit worried," Hotch said looking up from his file.

"Sorry. When I got there my cousin was in a coma."

Hotch frowned and clasped his fingers together, "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope everything is alright?"

Morgan shrugged, "I hope so. I mean I brought her to live with me so she can get better. Her home life was pretty bad."

"Are you sure you can handle that kind of responsibility?" Hotch frowned.

Morgan snorted, "I'm not caring for a kid Hotch; she's the same age as Reid. So yeah, I'm sure I can handle it."

Hotch nodded, "I'm not judging you Morgan, it was just a question."

Morgan nodded before standing, "Okay."

He headed out of Hotch's office and back to his desk. Garcia and JJ were waiting there expectantly for answers.

"You go home to Chicago for three weeks and bring a woman home?" JJ asked.

Morgan shook his head as he sat down, "It's not what you think. She's my cousin. She was hurt really bad back home so I brought her here to hopefully make her life better."

"Aww, aren't you sweet," Prentiss cooed.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

Morgan shrugged, "I don't know."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

After Toni took Clooney on a short walk, she fixed herself some lunch and channel surfed. She had just settled on the movie Pitch Black when her cellphone rang. She frowned when she saw it was a blocked number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_You think you can get away from me that easily? I don't think so bitch. Remember, you're MINE and I will find you."_

Toni let out a small squeak but refused to speak.

"_And don't think when I find your ass that you won't pay for that little stunt at the hospital. You know why? Because you're mine to do with however I please. Ain't that right baby?"_

Toni was shaking and tears rolled down her face, "No."

"_YOU STUPID WHORE! Next time I see you I'm gonna smash that pretty little face in. You understand something you little bitch. You'd be NOTHING without me. You. Belong. To. Me."_

**~*~{CM}~*~**

After the team came from lunch Morgan decided to call and check on his cousin. He frowned when it kept giving him the busy signal. He then figured she was probably talking to her mother.

Reid looked over at him, "Everything alright?" he asked.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni knew she should hang up but she couldn't. "Please," she whimpered.

"_Please what bitch? You thought you could leave me?! You are in no fucking position to ask for anything!"_

Clooney looked up at Toni and barked. He didn't like hearing that sound in her voice. Toni looked at him and tried to shush him.

"_Make no mistake I will find you, and when I do you are gonna be sorry. And you're gonna take your punishment like the little bitch you are."_

The more Toni visibly shook and tears poured out of her eyes, the more Clooney wanted to do something. He walked around in what was clearly an agitated circle before whining and placed his paws on her lap.

"I have to go take care of the dog," Toni said quickly before hanging up.

Once Toni hung up from the phone Clooney stopped whining and she frowned. She glanced at the phone in her hand. She stood from the couch and hobbled into the kitchen and located Derek's blender. Without a second thought, she tossed the phone in the blender and turned it on thus destroying her phone. She then went back and sat on the couch and Clooney sat next to her with his head in her lap and they turned back to what was left of the movie.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni looked up from where she was dozing on the on the couch when she heard the key in the lock. She smiled when Derek came in the door.

"Hey."

"Really? 'Hey' is all you can say to me?" Derek said scratching Clooney behind the ears before walking over to her. "I called you three times Toni."

"Oh. Uh, my phone broke."

Derek narrowed his eyes, "How?"

Toni shrugged before getting off the couch and hobbled into the kitchen, "Are you hungry? I made spaghetti."

Derek frowned. He could tell she was hiding something, but he didn't push her. He smiled and nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to cook, but I'd love some," he responded.

It was then that he noticed the blender. It looked broken. He frowned, "Uh Toni? Did you use my blender?"

Toni glanced at the blender and realized she never emptied it, "Uh…"

Derek walked over to the blender and pulled the stuff out of it and his eyes widened, "Toni why did you use the blender on your phone?"

"Uh…because I got a really bad phone call? And I didn't want them to call me back?"

Derek frowned as he watched her hobble to the table, "Who called? Aunt Barbara?"

Toni shook her head, "No one important, but it wasn't a pleasant call."

"Toni…"

"Derek, please. I don't wanna talk about it."

Derek sighed, "Fine," he said and let it drop.

The two sat down to eat and Derek was surprised that the food tasted so good. Toni blushed as he complimented her several times. After they finished eating and Derek cleaned up, he took Clooney for another walked and then the cousins found themselves sitting on Toni's bed talking about old times. Before they knew it, it was going on 11pm and Toni yawned.

"Hey you up for traveling tomorrow?" Derek asked. "There's a lot of things we need to do."

Toni frowned, "Like what?"

"Getting you a new phone, getting me a new blender, checking out schools, etc."

Toni nodded and yawned again. Derek chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni spent her Saturday hanging out with Derek. He took her shopping for a new phone, set her up with a doctor's appointment and took her to visit a few local colleges. She also helped him pick out a new blender and some other things for the house. By the afternoon she had a brand new phone, several college applications and even a brand new coat.

"I'll be fabulous once I get this cast taken off," Toni remarked once she was seated in Derek's 2011 Silver LTZ Suburban.

Derek laughed, "I bet."

Just then his cell went off and he picked it up hoping it wasn't JJ with a case.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Morgan, its JJ."_

"We have a case don't we?"

JJ laughed, _"Sorry to disappoint, but no, that's not why I'm calling."_

"Oh," Derek chuckled as he put his car into drive and headed toward his apartment. "Then why are you calling?"

"_I was talking to the others and we felt that we should meet your cousin."_

Derek glanced at Toni who was staring out the window. He frowned, "I don't know."

"_Oh come on please?"_

"Jayje, I don't know, it's been a long day and I'm sure she's tired."

"_Please? We'll even bring dinner."_

Derek sighed as he pulled up in front of his apartment building, "You're just gonna keep begging me until I say yes aren't you?"

JJ laughed, _"Pretty much."_

"You're worse than Reid with the puppy eyes." Derek sighed again, "Fine."

"_Awesome. See you soon."_

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Half an hour later Toni had finished all her applications and went to go check on Derek and Clooney when she heard the doorbell ring. She figured it was probably his team that he told her were coming over. She watched as Derek shuffled to go answer the door. When she entered the living room and the first person entered the room she automatically felt fear. He was tall with short dark hair and was dressed in a business suit. Toni could tell he was a man of authority and immediately backed up just a bit. She watched as another person entered. This time it was a female dressed in a business suit. She was also tall and had black hair and like the male, had an aura of authority about her.

Toni watched as more people entered. She recognized Derek's friend Penelope. She was wearing a pink flamingo skirt. Another woman entered behind her. She was about average height and blonde like Penelope and was dressed in khakis. Then two more men entered. One was much older than the first and had a short beard. The other one was quite tall and skinny with long brown hair and he was wearing a red sweater vest.

The blonde girl in the khakis turned to Derek and held up a few bags, "We brought take out just as promised. Not sure how your cousin feels about Chinese, and you know how Spence feels about Chinese so we brought Italian."

Derek smiled, "Awesome."

Toni frowned. She was clearly frightened by all the authoritative people in the room, but tried not to show it. Derek looked at her and motioned for her to come forward. She hesitantly moved forward a bit and stopped.

Derek chuckled, "Don't be afraid. These are my coworkers. They're like family to me."

He introduced her to Hotch, Prentiss, JJ, Reid and Rossi since she already knew Garcia. Once the introductions had been made Toni wanted to say something but the fact that there were way too many males, in her opinion, and so many people of authority was messing with her head. She felt like she needed to get away.

Derek was staring at her frowning, "Toni?"

He took a step toward her and she freaked. Toni let out a scream and forgetting that her leg was broken and in a cast, tried to run away.

"Toni!" Derek screamed running to her as she fell.

He tried to help her up but she struggled and fought him. Derek had no idea what was wrong, but sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around her while his teammates looked on helplessly.

"Baby, calm down."

Toni whimpered and struggled in Derek's arms, "Tiger. Help."

"Shh Baby, I'm right here."

Derek stroked her hair willing her to calm down. When she recognized Derek she calmed down and allowed him to help her stand. She was fine until she caught sighed of Hotch coming out of the kitchen. She freaked out again and screamed lashing out and hitting Derek in the face. Derek sighed. He carried Toni, kicking and screaming, into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He shut the door and walked back into the living room to his friends.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Prentiss shrugged, "Maybe it was just a little too soon."

Derek sighed as he walked his friends to the door. After they left, he took the bags of take-out and stuck them in the fridge.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long I had a very long bout of writer's block and then I started work and I'll be starting school soon. I hope you like it.**

**The language that Derek and Toni are speaking is German.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After some time Toni calmed down and poked her head out of the bedroom, "Are they gone?"

Derek didn't answer her for some time. He was in deep thought. He then looked up, "Tonisha, hierher zu kommen." **  
**

Toni bit her lip as she walked toward Derek. She knew she was in trouble. No one used her full name unless she was in trouble.

"Ja?"

"Hinsetzen," he said quietly.

Toni bit her lip again and sat down keeping her head down and focusing on her lap. Derek turned to her and lifted her head, "Baby, we need to talk," he said.

"I'm so sorry Derek, I didn't-"

Derek cut her off shaking his head, "Toni, what happened to you? You were in a coma for two weeks; you had a broken leg, a broken arm and bruises all over your face. I never pushed you to tell me hoping that you would talk to me, but you never did. Now I'm pushing. Talk to me Toni."

"Muss ich?"

Derek nodded, "Yes."

Toni sighed, "I had a boyfriend and at first he was sweet and nice but then it changed. He wasn't so nice and sweet anymore. He was cruel and abusive."

"When did this start?"

"A month after I moved in with him."

Derek frowned but said nothing.

"He used to beat me all the time," Toni continued.

"What happened this time?" Derek asked.

"Remember Cody?"

Derek frowned then nodded, "Yeah, your friend who lived next to door to you."

"Yeah. Lindon came home one day and saw us sitting together and automatically assumed I was cheating on him. Tossed Cody out with a threat and attacked me."

Toni shyly looked at Derek hoping he would let it drop. She had no intention of telling him anything else. Derek frowned.

"So why the freak-out?"

Toni bit her lip. She really didn't want to tell him so she decided to lie a little, "It's just because I had a feeling they were working for Lindon."

Derek frowned. He knew there was something she wasn't saying but decided to let it drop for now.

"Tut mir wirklich leid."

Derek sighed, "It's alright. But they won't hurt you. They're like family to me."

Toni nodded, "Okay."

Derek went to put some of the food on two plates so they can eat.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Derek lay in bed trying to sleep but kept failing. Every time he would start to doze off he would bolt awake in cold sweat. As usual, after the third failed attempt, he gave up. He took himself a cold shower before finding himself on his work out mat. He just tried to make sure he wasn't too loud to wake Toni.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

The next morning Derek took Toni with him to work and she prepared herself not to freak out. As they entered the bullpen, Toni glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater with a white long sleeved shirt underneath to cover her arms. She also had on a pair of black jeans that had a heart on the left pocket. Her leather jacket was slung over harm and her favorite pink sneakers were on her feet.

"Man, you look dead on your feet Morgan. Another late night?" Prentiss asked.

"Well good morning to you too, Prentiss," Morgan said. "And as if it's any of your business but the answer is no."

Prentiss chuckled and shook her head until she saw Toni, "Well hi there."

Toni swallowed and gave a small smile, "Hi, I'm Toni, Derek's cousin. I'm really sorry about yesterday."

Prentiss grinned, "Don't worry about it. Happens to the best of us. My guess, you weren't prepared to meeting us all at once."

Toni smiled and nodded. Prentiss glanced at her outfit and chuckled softly, "Nice outfit. Even with your cast you make it look great."

"Thanks. I can't wait til I get this thing removed."

Morgan smiled as he watched his cousin interact with Prentiss. One by one, he gently introduced her to the rest of the am. He noticed how easier it was for her to talk to the girls rather than the guys but that made sense to him now.

After all the introductions had been made Toni asked if she could hang out in Garcia's office and Morgan agreed. Leaving her jacket, Toni used her crutches and hobbled down to Garcia's office.

"Hey peaches, come on in," Garcia said pulling out a chair and helped Toni to sit.

"So what exactly do you do?" Toni asked.

"Basically, I provide information. Unlike Reid who provides statistics and other types of information, I provide the team with current information if I can find it. As well as dealing with anything technical."

Toni chuckled, "Sounds interesting."

"Believe me it is. Never a dull moment in this line of work," Garcia said.

Toni laughed and shook her head, "Derek told me that sometimes you don't really get a break or that you guys may finish one case only to get called to another."

"Exactly. He's right and sometimes some cases can last more than a week."

"Do you ever go with them?"

"Sometimes, but not often."

Toni nodded. Garcia soon asked her to bring her chair closer and she showed Toni her secret love. The game World of Warcraft. The girls were so into the game that they didn't even register Morgan coming to take Toni home.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

That night as Toni headed to bed Derek stayed on the couch and she knew it was going to another sleepless night for him. She sighed wishing she could helped, but she knew she couldn't. As Derek stay on the couch watching Toni enter her room, he smiled. He felt like he had made a good decision about bringing her to Quantico to live with him.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Translations in the order they appear:  
**

**~****Tonisha, come here.**

******~Yes?**

******~Sit down.**

******~Do I have to?**

******~I'm really sorry**

******I apologize if the translation isn't one hundred percent correct.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its a little short I apologize. But I feel like this is a very important chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it done. I've been busy with school and work.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After met with her new doctor and finally got her cast removed from her leg she went with Derek to work almost every day. The team didn't mind it just so long as she didn't in the way. Derek found out that Toni was terrified of Hotch and sometimes of Prentiss and Rossi but was okay with JJ, Garcia, and Reid which is why Toni spent most of her time in Garcia's office.

"You know, since you got your cast off, we should totally celebrate with a girl's day out or maybe even a girl's night," Garcia said typing on her computer.

Toni giggled, "Sure. It could be fun. What do you prefer?"

"Maybe a girl's day," Garcia said as she punched in Morgan's number. "Of course when they get back from this case."

Just then Morgan answered his phone, "Tell me you have something sweet for me baby girl."

Garcia giggled, "Always Stud muffin."

Morgan laughed, "Let me have it."

"So that plate number is registered to a 2007 Toyota Tundra which is owned by William Morris. All information has been sent to your phones."

"Thanks sweetness. Where's Toni?"

"She's…" Garcia turned to find Toni's seat empty. "In the bathroom I think."

"Okay."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni entered the bathroom and did a sweep to see if it was empty before locking herself in a stall. She rummaged around in her purse before finding what she was looking for. Her penknife. She quickly rolled up her sleeve and bit her lip as she sliced into her arm. She hadn't done this since she was 18 and went off to college, but out of nowhere the image of her lying naked on her bed with her mother and stepfather on top of her, flashed in her head and this was the only way to calm herself.

Toni grabbed a wad of tissue and held it against the cut until it clotted. She rolled her sleeves back down and left the stall. As she looked in the mirror while washing her hands, she sighed and shook her head. She was a mess. On her left arm there was a burn scar that went from her shoulder to her elbow from a burn she received when she was 5. On both her wrists were scars from when she used to cut herself. Her bruises were finally fading, but you could still see some dark spots. The only thing that Toni felt good about with her appearance, were her tattoos. On the right shoulder was a tattoo of a rose inside a pentagram. Derek had taken her to get that for her 18th birthday. That was the last she saw him before going to college. Her other tattoo she got two years ago for her 22nd birthday. It was a boa constrictor on her lower back.

Toni quickly washed her hands and headed back to Garcia's office.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Two days later the team finally returned home. Toni had just walked out of the bathroom when she heard Derek's key in the lock. She rushed to grab a sweater to cover her arms. In the last two days, Toni had made four new cuts bringing her total up to 6. 3 on each arm.

"Derek, I've missed you," she said hugging him as he walked in the door.

Derek chuckled hugging her back, "I've missed you too."

"You hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something," Toni said a little too rushed.

Derek frowned. All his profiling signals went up and he could tell something was wrong but he made a rule not to profile his family and that included his blood family too, not just his team. Until he saw her arm bleeding.

"Toni, your arm."

Toni blushed and covered her arm, "S'nothing."

Derek walked toward her, "Lassen Sie mich sehen."

"Mir geht es gut."

Derek sighed and grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve before going to grab a paper towel and place it against her arm, "You started cutting yourself again."

"How…?"

Derek chuckled lightly, "You forget I'm a profiler. It's always been in my genes. But it really didn't take a genius to know you were cutting yourself. Whenever you were upset, you'd spend hours in the bathroom. I really began to notice that you did it whenever you came over and spent the night. This meant right after you were molested by your parents."

"You knew about that too?" Toni asked quietly.

Derek sighed again and led Toni to the couch and sat down, "Toni, you told me. You don't remember?"

Toni shook her head, "No."

Derek nodded, "Yes. You did. I don't remember exactly when you told me, but I remember you telling me. And even if you hadn't told me, I still would've known. I know what someone who's been molested looks like. I've been there Toni. I know how they react to things and how they behave. You know I've been there."

Toni nodded.

"What I wanna know is why you've started cutting yourself now?"

Toni bit her lip and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Derek licked his lips and then nodded.

"I'm gonna take a guess. You've started having flashbacks or nightmares. It could be from your parents or from your ex-boyfriend."

Toni nodded and Derek frowned.

"Baby, after you went home from the hospital, did they touch you?"

Toni's eyes filled with tears and she looked away, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Derek gave a chuckle, "You do realize that you gave me the answer? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? What could you have done? There's nothing you or anyone can do about anything!" Toni yelled before jumping to her feet.

Derek stood and gripped her arms, "Baby, calm down. You're probably right. There's not much I would've been able to do. That's why I brought you here to live with me. To help make your life better."

Toni sighed and turned away. Derek shook his head and cupped her chin forcing Toni to look at him, "Baby, I love you. I just wanna help in the only way I can, but you need to talk to me. If you're having a rough time, come to me. Don't lie to me because you know I'll always find out the truth."

Toni nodded and hugged Derek, "Okay Tiger."

**TBC...**

**Translations in order they appear:**

**~Let me see**

**~I'm fine**


End file.
